


Gdy dziecko chce mieć psa

by Croyance



Series: Multifandom Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bo wszyscy kochamy dzieci, Brian has child, Kid Fick, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy dziecko chce mieć psa, należy się na to zgodzić.<br/>W przeciwnym wypadku może nastąpić kilka niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji</p><p>Multifandom Bingo 2016 7. więź rodzicielska na pierwszym planie (chyba)</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdy dziecko chce mieć psa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  moje dziecko adoptowało twojego psa, a co najgorsze - ciebie
> 
> 01.06.2016 - 19:30
> 
> Mój pierwszy fick do tego fandomu. nadal jest pod wpływem tekstów euphorii do F&F, więc oto efekt
> 
> Dodatkowo prompt 7. więź rodzicielska na pierwszym planie z Multifandom Bingo 2016

          Brian wiedział, że w końcu życie się na nim zemści. Od ponad roku Jackie prosiła go o psa, więc gdy pewnego dnia wróciła ze szkoły przyprowadzając ze sobą jednego, nie powinien być zdziwiony. Zwłaszcza, że kundelek był dziwnie spokojny i wydawał się już przywiązany do jego córki. Dlatego, gdy tylko znalazł się właściciel, nie obyło się bez łez i pożegnać. I pewnie dlatego udało się jej wynegocjować widzenia w weekendy. Z psem! Jego dziecko adoptowało psa, bał się pomyśleć co będzie dalej.  
          Dominic co sobotę witał ich w drzwiach i potem szli do ogrody, by Jackie mogła pobiegać z jego psem. Brian nie ufał na początku Toretto na tyle by zostawić z nim swoją córkę sam na sam. Teraz to się zmieniło, pomimo iż jego wygląd do tego nie zachęcał. W końcu dlaczego samotny, dorosły facet miałby być miły dla obcego dziecka? Musiał mieć w tym ukryty cel.  
          Jednak po dwóch miesiącach cotygodniowych spotkać popadli w rutynę. Leżaki i piwo, nic więcej nie było im trzeba. Najważniejsze, by Jackie dobrze się bawiła. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy to ona zaproponowała, by zaczęli jadać razem obiady. Zwykle wracali do siebie by zjeść posiłek, ale po pewnym czasie nie miało to już sensu. Woleli odpocząć kilka godzin dłużej w towarzystwie Dominica. A on sam nie narzekał na przygotowane przez O'Connera posiłki.  
          Potem zauważył obrazki, które zaczęły pojawiać się na lodówce Toretto. Kanapki z uśmieszkami, które lądowały w lodówce każdej soboty, by mężczyzna mógł je zjeść następnego dnia. Potem zaczęli wpadać częściej i dopiero po kolejnych dwóch miesiącach dotarło do niego co się dzieje.  
\- Nie dość, że moja córka zaadoptowała twojego psa, to jeszcze ciebie. Jak się czujesz, będąc pod opieką sześciolatki? - spytał Brian pewnego sobotniego wieczoru, popijając spokojnie swoje piwo.  
\- Zadziwiająco dobrze. Muszę przyznać, że to chyba przez jej kanapki. W życiu nie jadłem lepszych – zapewnił ze śmiechem.  
\- W takim razie już nie gotuję. Skoro moja kuchnia jest aż tak niedoceniana, to może powinieneś poprosić Jackie, żeby coś zrobiła. A dzisiaj miało być spaghetti – przypomniał niby od niechcenia.  
\- Raczej powinienem powiedzieć, że mała ma talent w gotowaniu po tobie – próbował się wybronić. - Kocham twoją kuchnię. Choć pewnie moglibyśmy kiedyś zjeść coś innego.  
\- Czyli jednak jest nudno? Powinienem wprowadzić coś nowego do menu? - zaśmiał się, obserwując jak Jackie tarza się w trawie wraz ze swoim ulubieńcem.  
\- Miałem raczej na myśli, że moglibyśmy wyjść na kolację. Razem. Z Jackie może zostać moja siostra, oczywiście o ile się zgodzisz – zaznaczył szybko.  
          Brian spojrzał zaskoczony na Dominica. Nigdy nie pomyślał o nim w tych kryteriach. Może i czuli się w swoim towarzystwie dobrze, ufali sobie i spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu. Ale wcześniej nie wspominali o niczym więcej, nie rozumiał tej nagłej zmiany.  
\- Zapraszam mnie na randkę? - spytał dla pewności, a gdy otrzymał kiwnięcie głową, kontynuował: - Mogę wiedzieć skąd ta zmiana? Znamy się już cztery miesiące.  
\- Chciałem zrobić to już dawno, ale dla ciebie najważniejsza jest Jackie i rozumiem to. Dlatego chciałem się upewnić, że akceptuje mnie w waszym życiu – wyznał szczerze. - Oczywiście, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi. Nie mógłbym odebrać Jackie psa – dodał szybko.  
\- Myślisz, że ja mógłbym jej go odebrać? I jak sam zauważyłem, ciebie też adoptowała. To byłaby podwójna strata. Więc znasz jakiś dobry lokal? - zainteresował się jakby od niechcenia.  
\- Niedaleko jest włoska restauracja. Nie powinno być problemu z wolnym stolikiem, obojętnie jaki dzień będzie ci pasował. Mia też zazwyczaj jest wolna.  
\- Lepiej zadzwoń do swojej siostry, na pewno się przyda. I mam nadzieję, że będzie to dobra randka. Mamy już razem psa i dziecko, o ile można tak to ująć. A nawet nie byliśmy na kolacji, trzeba to szybko nadrobić. Na szczęście, jedno mogę zrobić już teraz.  
          Brian nachylił się nad zaskoczonym Dominikiem i pocałował go. Może i mieli trochę do nadrobienia, ale przecież mieli czas. Dodatkowo oni nigdy nie robili nic w odpowiedniej kolejności, więc na każdym kroku czekała ich niespodzianka.


End file.
